Maddie Ziegler
i |Wykonywany utwór = * "Chandelier" * "Cheap Thrills" |Edycja = * 6 (gościnnie) * 9 (gościnnie)}}'Maddie Ziegler '(ur. 30 września 2002 w Pittsburghu) - amerykańska tancerka, modelka i aktorka. Najpierw sławę zyskała dzięki występom w serialu "Dance Moms" w latach 2011-2016. Znaczną popularnośc przyniosły jej występy w teledyskach do piosenek Sii takich jak "Chandelier", "Elastic Heart", czy "Cheap Thrills", które zostały wyświetlone w serwisie Youtube ponad 4 miliardy razy. Czasopismo "Time" umieściło ją na swojej liście 30 najbardziej inspirujących nastolatków w latach 2015-2017. Ziegler była sędzią w sezonie 2016 So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation, koncertowała z Sią w Ameryce Północnej i Australii w 2016 i 2017 roku, a także w Australii i Nowej Zelandii z siostrą Mackenzie w 2017 i 2018 roku. Jej pamiętnik z 2017 roku, The Maddie Diaries, była bestsellerem New York Timesa. Wyraziła postać Camille Le Haut w filmie animowanym Ballerina (2016) i pojawiła się jako Christina Sickleman w filmie fabularnym The Book of Henry (2017). Jej obecność w mediach społecznościowych obejmuje konto na Instagramie z ponad 13 milionami obserwujących. Wczesne życie i edukacja Ziegler urodziła się w Pittsburghu w Pensylwanii, jako Melissa Ziegler-Gisoni i Kurt Ziegler, która była właścicielem firmy hipotecznej. Pochodzi z Polski, Niemiec i Włoch. Jej rodzice rozwiedli się w 2011 r. A jej matka poślubiła Grega Gisoni w 2013 r. Ziegler zaczęła brać lekcje tańca w wieku dwóch lat i dołączyła do Abby Lee Dance Company w wieku czterech lat, gdzie trenowała stepowanie, balet, liryczny, współczesny, acro, jazz i taniec powietrzny. Ziegler ma młodszą siostrę, Mackenzie, tancerkę i piosenkarkę, która pojawiła się z nią w Dance Moms, dwóch starszych przyrodnich braci z poprzedniego małżeństwa jej ojca oraz dwoje starszych przyrodnich rodzeństwa z poprzedniego małżeństwa jej ojczyma, Greg Gisoni, wiceprezes Westinghouse Electric Company. Ziegler uczęszczała do Sloan Elementary School do 2013 r. Kiedy to opuściła szkołę domową. Ziegler i jej rodzina od dawna mieszkają w Murrysville w Pensylwanii, niedaleko Pittsburgha, a także część czasu spędzają w Los Angeles. Od początku 2017 r. Do połowy 2018 r. Ziegler spotykała się z australijskim nastolatkiem Jackiem Kelly'm, synem byłego infografika New York Yankees Pat Kelly. Kariera Dance Moms i teledyski Z Abby Lee Dance Company Ziegler zdobył wiele tytułów na regionalnych, stanowych i krajowych konkursach tanecznych, w tym nagrodę Dancers Choice Award 2014 dla ulubionego tancerza 17 i mniej. W 2010 roku Ziegler wystąpiła w reality show Pauli Abdul Live to Dance. W 2011 roku ośmioletnia Ziegler i jej matka pojawiły się w pierwszym sezonie Lifetime's Dance Moms, reality show o młodych tancerzach w elitarnym zespole konkursowym Abby Lee Miller Abby Lee Dance Company Elite i ich często kłótliwych matkach Ziegler „pojawiła się jako nienaturalnie wypolerowana wyróżniająca się sześć sezonów” w serialu, gdzie nadal występowała wraz ze swoją matką i młodszą siostrą Mackenzie do 2016 r., Ich ostatnim sezonem w serialu. W 2013 roku Ziegler wystąpiła gościnnie w programie spin-off Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition. Dance Moms pomogła uczynić Zieglera „jednym z najbardziej znanych tancerzy w świecie rozrywki. Inspiruje innych tancerzy, aby realizowali swoje marzenia z oryginalnością i wdziękiem”. Ziegler pojawiła się w teledyskach takich artystów jak Alexx Calise, Sia i Todrick Hall. W wieku 11 lat zyskała szerokie uznanie, występując w filmie z 2014 roku do filmu „Świecznik” Sii, który odkrył ją na Dance Moms. Film zdobył nagrodę ARIA Music Award za najlepszy film i otrzymał nominacje do nagrody MTV Video Music Awards 2014 za film roku i najlepszą choreografię, zdobywając ten ostatni. Były także nominowany do nagrody Grammy za najlepszy teledysk w 2015 r. Odebrał ponad 2 miliardy wyświetleń na YouTube, aw pewnym momencie był to 13. najczęściej oglądany film na YouTube wszechczasów. Ziegler powiedziała o choreografii: „To było naprawdę inne i dziwne dla mnie, ponieważ zazwyczaj nie jestem, za każdym razem, szalonym człowiekiem. To było tak zabawne i naprawdę było po wyjęciu z pudełka i rozszerzyło się ja bardzo, ponieważ jestem przyzwyczajona do tańca w zawodach, gdzie jesteś, skieruj nogi! Ale tym razem było tak, że po prostu musisz odpuścić i poczuć to.” W 2015 roku Ziegler zagrała z Shią LaBeouf w „Elastycznym sercu”, kolejnym filmie Sia, który zgromadził ponad 1 miliard wyświetleń na YouTube. Później tego samego roku Ziegler zagrała w teledysku do utworu „Big Girls Cry”, aby ukończyć trylogię filmów z albumu Sia 1000 Forms of Fear. Ziegler tańczyła do wokalu Sii w kilku programach telewizyjnych w 2014 i 2015 roku, w tym The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Dancing with the Stars, Jimmy Kimmel Live! i Saturday Night Live, a także w Hollywood Bowl. Do końca 2015 roku Ziegler wystąpiła trzy razy z Sią na Ellen DeGeneres Show. Wystąpiła także w „Świeczniku”, obok Sii i Kristen Wiig, podczas rozdania nagród Grammy w 2015 r. Filmy „Chandelier” i „Elastic Heart” zostały wybrane jako część listy PopSugar z 2016 roku „25 najlepszych filmów tanecznych ostatniej dekady”. W 2016 roku Ziegler zagrała w czwartym teledysku Sia „Cheap Thrills” z albumu This Is Acting. Recenzent Teen Vogue napisał, że Ziegler „zapewnia kolejną potężną wydajność”. Później, w tym samym roku, pojawiło się piąte wideo Sia do „The Greatest”. Film z piosenką zgromadził ponad 600 milionów wyświetleń w YouTube. Przeglądając występ Zieglera, Kathleen Hildebrand napisała w Süddeutsche Zeitung, że każdy, kto widział „kultowy” ruch Zieglera, nigdy więcej nie powróci do „nudnych” filmów MTV. Ziegler kontynuowała współpracę z Sią i grupą LSD przy teledyskach do Thunderclouds (2018) i „No New Friends” (2019). Inne działania, od 2012 r. Do chwili obecnej Działając W 2012 roku Ziegler dostała swoją pierwszą profesjonalną pracę aktorską, wcielając się w postać Young Deb w odcinku Lifetime Drop Drop Diva. W 2014 roku Ziegler pojawiła się jako gościnna gwiazda w odcinku 34 HitStreak Summer, serialu na telefony komórkowe. Swoją karierę aktorską kontynuowała w 2015 r. Gościnnie w serialu Disney Channel Austin & Ally i Pretty Little Liars ABC Family. W styczniu 2016 roku wystąpiła gościnnie w odcinku „Balet i zwierzęta” w Nicky, Ricky, Dicky i Dawn Nickelodeona. Wróciła do Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn w styczniu 2017 r. W odcinku „Keeping Up with the Quadashians”. Ziegler wyraziła postać Camille w filmie animowanym Ballerina (2016), wydanym w USA w 2017 roku jako Leap! i zagrała Christinę w filmie fabularnym The Book of Henry (2017). Colin Trevorrow, reżyser Księgi Henryka, powiedział Entertainment Weekly, że Ziegler „jest wyjątkowo zdolna. ... Znajduje emocje, których potrzebuje, by zadzwonić bardzo szybko. Nikt jej nie nauczył, jak to robić, co ona po prostu wie”. Recenzent „Santa Monica Daily Press” napisał, że w „The Book of Henry” „Ziegler ... wykonuje wspaniałą robotę z postacią zmuszoną ukryć swój ból” Ziegler ma zagrać w filmie w reżyserii Sia Music, który ma zostać wydany w 2020 roku i występować jako Velma w nadchodzącym remakeu Stevena Spielberga West Side Story. Modelowanie, rekomendacje i moda Ziegler modelował lub reprezentował takie marki, jak Clean & Clear, Capezio, w tym ich linia Betsey Johnson, Target, Ralph Lauren, Pop-Tarts i Fabletics. Występowała także w licznych okładkach magazynów oraz w artykułach redakcyjnych dla Schön!, Elle, Dance Spirit, Nylon, Vs., Seventeen, Harper's Bazaar, Ludzie, Oszołomiony, Cosmopolitan, iD, Billboard, Teen Vogue, Stella, Maniac, Vanity Fair Italia, Flaunt, Dokument i Galore. Ziegler jest reprezentowana przez IMG Models. W 2014 roku Ziegler i jej siostra wydali linię modową The Maddie & Mackenzie Collection za pośrednictwem Mod Angel. Podczas New York Fashion Week 2015 Ziegler działała jako korespondent Elle. W październiku 2016 r. Uruchomiła tytułową linię mody codziennej dla dziewcząt i juniorów, w tym topy, sukienki, kurtki i inne artykuły. W 2017 r. Ziegler pojawiła się jako gościnny sędzia w odcinku Project Runway i rozpoczęła umowę promującą z Kalahari Resorts. Pojawia się na okładce albumu Sii Everyday is Christmas. W 2018 r. Ziegler została wyróżniona w kampanii reklamowej dla Tiffany & Co. W 2019 roku opowiedziała film hołd o swojej przyjaciółce Simone Biles dla BBC Sport. Taniec i ocena tańca Ziegler wystąpiła jako tancerka w specjalnej telewizji ABC The Wonderful World of Disney: Disneyland 60 w lutym 2016 r. Podczas piosenki „Part of Your World” śpiewanej przez Kelsea Ballerini i choreografowanej przez Travisa Walla. Dziennikarz z Huffington Post nazwał ten numer „oszałamiającym i pełnym wdzięku”. W kwietniu 2016 r. Sześć jej nagranych wcześniej występów zostało wyświetlonych na dużych ekranach podczas zestawu Coihelli Sii, a Ziegler pojawiła się na żywo z Sią podczas imprezy Brandcast na YouTube w Nowym Jorku. W maju 2016 roku Ziegler pojawił się w finale sezonu The Voice with Sia, tańcząc do „Cheap Thrills”. W następnym miesiącu zagrała w innym teledysku Todricka Halla „Taylor in Wonderland”, opartym na Alicji w krainie czarów, tańczącym na mieszance piosenek Taylor Swift. Również w czerwcu Ziegler dołączyła do Fox So So Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation, telewizyjnego konkursu dla tancerzy, w wieku od 8 do 14 lat, w którym była jedną z sędziów i gościnnie i tańczyła na koncercie Sii w Red Rocks Amphitheatre w Kolorado. We wrześniu 2016 r. Ziegler wystąpiła z Sią na premierze iPhone'a 7 firmy Apple oraz na festiwalu muzycznym iHeartRadio. Dołączyła do Sii podczas piosenki Nostalgic for the Present Tour piosenkarza od września do listopada 2016 r. Ziegler i jej siostra poprowadziły warsztaty taneczne po Australii w styczniu 2017 r. W marcu 2017 r. Ziegler wystąpiła na Pucharze Świata w Dubaju z Sią. We wrześniu Ziegler zatańczyła do piosenki Sii „Rainbow”, od ścieżki dźwiękowej do My Little Pony: The Movie”, ubrana w perukę i strój, który symulował wygląd postaci Sii w filmie. Ponownie wystąpiła z Sią na mini-trasa po Australii w listopadzie i grudniu 2017 r., a później w grudniu wraz z Sią wróciła na Ellen, aby wykonać piosenkę Sii „Bałwan”. Ziegler i jej siostra poprowadziły kolejne warsztaty taneczne tournée po Australii i Nowej Zelandii w lipcu 2018 r. Pisanie i media społecznościowe Ziegler napisała przedmowę do wspomnienia Abby Lee Millera z 2014 r. „Wszystko, czego dowiedziałem się o życiu, nauczyłem się na zajęciach tanecznych” Ziegler przeprowadziła wywiad ze swoją koleżanką Millie Bobby Brown, aby znaleźć artykuł na okładce magazynu Interview z listopada 2016 r. W 2017 r. Wydała własny pamiętnik, The Maddie Diaries, który stał się bestsellerem New York Timesa. Ziegler napisała także trylogię powieści dla czytelników klasy średniej. Serial koncentruje się na 12-letniej tancerce Harper, której rodzina przenosi się do nowego stanu i negocjuje pre-teen wyzwania związane z poznawaniem nowych przyjaciół, zdobywając jednocześnie miejsce w konkurencyjnej drużynie tanecznej. Pierwsza powieść, The Audition, została wydana w 2017 r. Callback został wydany w 2018 r., a konkurs odbył się w 2019 r. Ziegler jest aktywnie obecna w mediach społecznościowych, ma ponad 13 milionów obserwujących na Instagramie, ponad 1,4 miliona obserwujących na Twitterze i ponad 1 milion obserwujących na Facebooku. Filmy z jej tańca zgromadziły ponad cztery miliardy wyświetleń na YouTube. Jej kanał YouTube ma ponad 3,5 miliona subskrybentów. Filantropia W 2012 r. Ziegler wraz ze swoją matką i siostrą współpracowały z Fundacją Dzieci Starlight, aby pomóc w podnoszeniu świadomości na temat przewlekle chorych dzieci. W 2016 r. Ziegler i jej siostra ogłosiły usługę publiczną kampanii kampanii Birthday Mail firmy DoSomething.org, która umożliwia wysyłanie domowych kartek urodzinowych do dzieci mieszkających w schroniskach dla bezdomnych. Ta sama organizacja umieściła siostry Ziegler na liście młodych charytatywnych gwiazd w 2016 r. Ziegler występowała także z Travisem Wallem na gali Fundacji Dizzy Feet Nigela Lythgoe w 2016 r. Aby zebrać fundusze na programy edukacji tanecznej dla dzieci o niskich dochodach i stypendia dla utalentowanych uczniów szkół tańca w USA Od 2016 r. Ziegler współpracuje z Dancers Against Cancer, występując w ogłoszeniach publicznych w celu podnoszenia świadomości i finansowania osób walczących z rakiem. Wystąpiła w ogłoszeniu publicznym ASPCA z 2017 r., Do piosenki Sii „Puppies Are Forever”, aby zachęcić ludzi do przyjmowania schronienia i ratowania psów. W 2018 r. Ziegler połączyła siły z Sią i MAC Cosmetics, tworząc reklamę choreografii do piosenki Sii „Helium”, aby uzyskać pomadkę ze wszystkimi zyskami na rzecz funduszu AIDS firmy. Wystąpiła na Celebrity Family Feud 7 lipca 2019 r. Wraz ze swoją siostrą, matką, ciotką i tancerką Charlize Glass, grając w „My Friend's Place”, gdzie wcześniej zgłosiła się na ochotnika, zapewniając posiłki dla bezdomnej młodzieży w Los Angeles Reputacja i wyróżnienia W czasopiśmie Billboard pisarz muzyczny Jason Lipshutz nazwał utwór Zieglera w „Świeczniku” „olśniewającym spektaklem tanecznym” The Guardian skomentowała, że „tańczy z tak imponującą elastycznością” Rolling Stone pomyślał, że jej „ostre ruchy i teatralne napady świetnie pasują do pomysłowej choreografii Ryana Heffingtona” i pochwalił jej „charyzmę, która sprawia, że ten film hipnotyzuje: Jej taniec sprawia, że pamięć zapada w tobie”. Oszołomiony magazyn napisał, że „Ziegler interpretuje słowa piosenki w coś obłąkanego, izolowanego, maniakalnego i głębokiego”. Magazyn People nazwał ją „nadludzkim wdzięcznym kosmitą wysłanym z Planety Utalentowanej, aby nas zwykli śmiertelnicy wyglądali naprawdę niezdarnie”. W filmie The Huffington Post z 2015 roku pochwalono także jej kunszt: Jej piruety zestawiają samo zabezpieczenie z rodzajem lekkomyślnego porzucenia. Ale to jej twarz ... naprawdę urzeka publiczność dzięki kuszącemu urokowi katharsis poprzez sztukę. Etyka pracy Ziegler, nie wspominając już o jej oczywistej miłości do sztuki, sprawiła, że stała się nieustannie aktualna. Ma coś do powiedzenia w swoich występach, czy to w teledysku dla Sii, czy w solo na zawodach krajowych. Jej technika jest cudowna, szczególnie dla 12-latka. Ma rozciągnięte kolana, spiczaste stopy i ramiona unoszące się na chmurach, jej palce są idealnie ułożone. Ale jeszcze ważniejsza jest jej wirtuozeria, jej związek z opinią publiczną. Opowiada narrację, która rezonuje z widzem, czy to przedstawiając pogardliwego kochanka, czy wilkołaka. Ta dojrzałość jest zdumiewająca dla preteen - po prostu ją rozumie. Ma występować, komunikować się z ludźmi. Przeciwstawiła się konkurencyjnej, egocentrycznej mentalności pokolenia Z, aby uczynić swoją karierę pracą, a nie celebrytą. Choreograf baletowy, Troy Schumacher, powiedział nowojorskiemu magazynowi w 2016 roku: „Fascynująco stworzyła swój własny świat tańca. Kiedy mówimy o wielkich tancerzach, zdecydowanie jest to osoba, która pozostawia niezatarte wrażenie - niekoniecznie jest to najbardziej perfekcyjny technicznie tancerz. Ma zaledwie 13 lat, ale w jej ruchu pojawia się silne poczucie osobowości, które jest nieco ikoniczne.” Jason Lipshutz z Billboard napisał, że udział Zieglera w Nostalgicznym przedstawieniu Sii na żywo „przekształca zainscenizowany romans w koncert jeden i wspaniały skład w niezastąpione doświadczenie na arenie” i, że Ziegler„ ma zdumiewającą kontrolę nad swoją fizycznością. ... Jej obecność dodaje psotnej energii, tak jakby powtarzane ruchy nie mogły uchwycić serca za sobą te szeroko otwarte oczy i obłąkane uśmiechy. ”Leslie Ventura z Las Vegas Weekly zauważyła, że podczas trasy koncertowej„ Ziegler ... tańczyła wściekle u boku piosenkarza, dodając wymiar i wagę dramatycznemu v ocals. ”Britt Robson z Star Tribune dodał:„ Jasną gwiazdą była Ziegler, oczywiście alter ego Sii. ... Ziegler była porywającym trądzikiem, równomiernie wykrzywiała wyrostki i mimikę twarzy, zwieńczona przewracaniem do przodu". Jon Pareles z The New York Times napisał, że szalone ruchy Zieglera i migotanie wyrażeń zwiększają emocjonalne stawki piosenek. Przeglądając koncert Sii w 2017 roku, Richard He z The Guardian nazwał Zieglera „fizycznym wirtuozem, który pasuje do akrobatyki wokalnej Sii, ucieleśniając emocjonalne zamieszanie piosenek”. David James Young z Junkee poczuł, że występ Zieglera „wzmacnia ją status jednego z wielkich tancerzy współczesnej epoki. ... Ona zostawia wszystko na scenie". Bonnie Malkin z The Guardian napisała, że twarz i ciało Zieglera są niezwykłe. Taka ekspresyjna, tak szalona w swoim ruchu, taka magnetyczna.” Ziegler została nazwana przez czasopismo Time jako jedna z „30 najbardziej wpływowych nastolatków 2015”, która ponownie znalazła się na liście w 2016 r. i 2017 r. Była także na liście Harpers Bazaar 2015 „19 ikon Rising Style w wieku 19 lat i mniej” Billboard wybrał „Elastic Heart” Sii i Zieglera w Saturday Night Live 2015 jako jeden z 10 najlepszych występów muzycznych SNL od lat 90. XX wieku, po części dzięki 12-letniemu fenomenowi tanecznemu Maddie Ziegler, który ... pokazał moc, wrażliwość i więcej niż trochę dziwności”. Ziegler zdobyła nagrodę People's Choice 2016, nagrodę Teen Choice 2016 i nagrodę Teen Choice 2017. Była nominowana do nagrody Shorty Award 2016 i czterech nagród Shorty 2017, gdzie wygrała w jednej kategorii, a nagrodę publiczności w innej. W 2018 i 2019 roku The Hollywood Reporter umieścił Ziegler wśród trzydziestu najlepszych gwiazd Hollywood poniżej osiemnastego roku życia. W 2018 r., Trzeci rok z rzędu, Ziegler zdobyła nagrodę dla Choice Dancer podczas Teen Choice Awards. Wycieczki * Nostalgic for the Present Tour with Sia (2016–17) * The Ziegler Girls 2017 tour of Australia (with Mackenzie Ziegler) * Maddie & Mackenzie Australia & New Zealand Tour 2018 (with Mackenzie Ziegler) Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja szósta thumb|center|500 px Edycja dziewiąta thumb|center|500 px Zobacz też *Sia *Nikola Lewenda Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji